Bonds
is the 19th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Setsuna had found his targets and began his attack. Michael pulled up his sword to defend himself. Johann tries to reason with Setsuna that they are working to eradicate war, but the young man denies it, declaring they are not Gundams. With no choice left, the Trinitys have to defend themselves. Michaels unleashes his Fangs, which Setsuna quickly destroys with his beam sabers and physical swords. Just as two were about to strike him in the back, they were annihilated by Virtue. On the Ptolemaios, the crew can't believe that such a thing is happening. If the Gundams destroy each other, then things will be bad. Sumeragi orders Lockon to assist Tieria and Setsuna and if things get complicated, use whatever means necessary. Christina deletes the picture of her and Johann. Allelujah stays behind to protect the ship. On Earth, Lockon and Haro prepare to head off, Lockon comments that Setsuna plans on becoming a Gundam, a being whose sole purpose is to eradicate war. Deciding to work together, Setsuna and Tieria use special formations that they didn't think they'd ever use. Johann and Nena try linking up, only for Tieria to interfere. But the siblings figure his lack of mobility to strike him, only for his to release the Virtue armor, revealing Nadleeh's Trial system, a system that disables any mobile suit linking with Veda, which immediately shuts down Eins and Drei. He then prepares to strike, only for the system to shut down unexpectedly. The Thrones regroup, only to be shot at by Dynames. To prevent a full fledged battle, Johann reveals Lockon's real name, Neil Dylandy, which explains why level 7 of Veda is locked. He also reveals that Setsuna was a child soldier and part of KPSA, who were responsible for the death of Lockon's family. Meanwhile, the three superpowers prepare to surrender to the Gundams when they are contacted by a mysterious benefactor from within Celestial Being. In Spain, Louise pleads Saji to return to Japan to complete his dream of being an aerospace engineer. Elsewhere, Kinue learns that 'Laguna', is Laguna Harvey, a well-known linear train developer. Though her colleague advises not to investigate a powerful individual, Kinue is willing to take the chance. Back on Celestial Being's secret island base, Lockon demands that Setsuna explain his involvement in KPSA. It was because of that organization, he lost his parents and sister. Because of the solar generation system, it plunged the countries that depend on fossil fuels into poverty. People then began fighting for religious reasons Setsuna confesses to Lockon that he was fighting for God. But he soon learned that there is no God in this world. His group was lead by Ali al-Saachez, a mercenary who was addicted to war. In Moralia, he wanted to confirm that that man still existed, which is why he got out of the cockpit. Now he wishes to eradicate war in his Gundam. In Antarctica, scouts from each superpower discover a warehouse full of GN drives.